


Innamorata di un assassino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al contest: What's my Destiny?Introduzione alla storia: Ci troviamo prima dei cyborg, Vegeta parte dalla Terra per diventare supersaiyan; probabilmente il pianeta nemmeno reggerebbe alla potenza della trasformazione. Bulma parte con lui clandestina.





	Innamorata di un assassino

Innamorata di un assassino

Le gocce di sudore mischiate al sangue cadevano pesantemente sul pavimento.

Vegeta tirò un calcio in aria, si voltò, colpì di taglio con la mano. Evitò il laser, rotolò di lato schivando anche l’altro, allungò le braccia e lanciò due onde. L’energia fuoriuscì bluastra-violacea dai suoi palmi.

I robottini da allenamento esplosero nell’impatto con i ki blast, i rottami precipitarono in terra con una serie di rumori sordi. La carcassa aperta di uno dei due rimase immobile, ne uscì un liquido nerastro e un paio di circuiti presero fuoco.

Il principe dei saiyan si rialzò, si passò una mano tra i duri capelli neri, tirò indietro la fastidiosa frangia e con la mano libera finì di distruggere l’oggetto.

“Tsk” mormorò.

Si piegò in avanti, si sistemò sul pavimento. La stanza era totalmente rossa per colpa della luce, l’aria la vedeva tremare. Su, giù, su, giù, contava mentalmente i piegamenti. “… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14…” contò ad alta voce.

La luce iniziò a lampeggiare, il numero sul display si distorse, le stecchette digitali segnarono una serie di cifre senza senso, la gravità si annullò.

“Si è rotta di nuovo!” pensò, seccato.

Si rimise in piedi, si passò una mano sul petto segnato dalle cicatrici cercando di far asciugare il sudore che rendeva le dita umidicce. Camminò a piedi nudi fino alle scarpe, le indossò facendo ticchettare la punta dorata in ferro sul pavimento. Si avvicinò al pannello di controllo e gli diede un pugno, i tasti cedettero spezzandosi, volarono una serie di frammenti di plastica. Il metallo si piegò formando una conca sotto la sua mano, l’intero pannello tremò con un gran fracasso. Le casse si misero in funzione, un frastuono terribile gli devastò i timpani, si portò una mano all’orecchio, si piegò in avanti sulle ginocchia e ringhiò.

“Maledizione al vecchiaccio col gatto! Gli auguro di morire, portandosi nella tomba la sua fissazione per l’impianto stereo!” ululò. Colpì nuovamente il macchinario che tremò una seconda volta e dei circuiti mandarono delle scintille bluastre, si alzò del fumo, con un’ultima nota acuta e prolungata la musica si spense. Si avviò alla porta, l’aprì e la lasciò sbattere. Proseguì fino a un’altra stanza, raggiunse l’immenso frigo bianco, lo aprì, afferrò una lattina di birra. Richiuse l’elettrodomestico, aprì l’alcolico abbassando la levetta, appoggiò le labbra sul metallo gelato e ingurgitò lunghe sorsate. Si voltò, a lunghi passi raggiunse il bagno, afferrò il primo asciugamano bianco che si trovò davanti appeso, se lo sistemò dietro al collo. Uscì, accelerò il passo, rendendolo più silenzioso. Raggiunse un’altra porta, colpì con due pugni l’uscio, i cardini scricchiolarono e con una serie di sussulti rischiò di crollare.

“Terrestre apri!” urlò il saiyan. I capelli a fiamma erano leggermente scesi per colpa del sudore, socchiuse gli occhi d’ossidiana. Sbatté il candido stivaletto a terra per poi digrignare i denti.

< Dannazione! Non risponde > pensò. Si appoggiò con l’orecchio al legno e origliò, sentì un respiro profondo diffondersi per la stanza.

Abbassò la maniglia ed aprì la porta con un tonfo.

“Non sono neanche elettriche” rifletté.

Entrò, fece qualche passo guardando il letto, abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento, saltò oltre metà panino addentato in più punti; evitò una bottiglia di vino vuota e passò lateralmente a un cuscino. Si fermò davanti al giaciglio e osservò Bulma addormentata aggrovigliata nelle coperte.

< Non è nemmeno capace di dormire > pensò.

Si abbassò chinando la schiena, piegò anche le gambe. Portò le sue labbra vicino all’orecchio di lei, respirò un po’ più forte, ansimando.

“Gallina” ululò. La giovane urlò, sgranò gli occhi, mulino le braccia nel vuoto, rotolò nel letto, sgambettò.

Il saiyan con un salto schivò il colpo involontario, la osservò dimenarsi agitando braccia e gambe, e ghignò. La terrestre ansimò, cercò di sedersi, cadde in ginocchio sul letto, i capelli color lilla[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftn1) le ricadevano lunghi e disordinati davanti al viso.

“Che vuoi scimmione?” ringhiò. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, lo osservò socchiudendo gli occhi, corrugando le sopracciglia.

“Ripara subito la Gravity Room” disse con voce imperiosa il guerriero. Mise le mani sui fianchi, gonfiò il petto e alzò il capo.

“Non sono la tua schiava!” urlò la giovane. Si sedette sulle coperte, incrociò le braccia e allungò le gambe.

“Io sono Bulma Briefs, la punta di spicco della Caspsule corporation” pensò. Sorrise compiaciuta, mosse il capo in modo che i capelli azzurri ricadessero indietro.

“Ora  _donna_!” ordinò il principe dei saiyan.

“Te l’ho già riparata una ventina di volte!” strillò Bulma. Chiuse i pugni e colpì il materasso che tremò leggermente per il colpo.

“Appunto, non fa altro che rompersi” le rispose il moro.

< E ogni giorno mi sembra di rivivere sempre le stesse cose > si disse mentalmente.

_ I muscoli scattarono, il suo corpo si mosse per seguire il calcio laterale, spiccò un volo continuando a colpire usufruendo dello slancio precedente, le gambe si riavvicinarono e atterrò perfettamente in piedi. _

_ Una serie di pugni, i movimenti rapidi delle braccia, tutti per un nemico invisibile. _

_ Il sudore colava su tutto il corpo, solcava le cicatrici che segnavano il suo fisico e cadeva pesantemente a terra finché le gocce non creavano delle pozzanghere. La luce rossa che riempiva l’ambiente lo illuminava totalmente, dandogli dei riflessi ancora più cupi lì dove l’ombra già copriva il suo viso. I capelli a fiamma si muovevano leggermente seguendo le sue movenze a scatti, in cui ogni mossa vibrava per la forza con cui era stata inferta. _

_ Sì sentì ben vivido uno scoppio, la luce si spense. Si voltò di scatto verso il panello di controllo, si avvicinò a passi veloci ma misurati, teneva il capo ben dritto. Storse la bocca in un’espressione di fastidio e i suoi occhi neri si socchiusero nel tentativo di scrutare da lontano la serie di tasti. _

Batté le palpebre occhi tornando alla realtà, scacciando il ricordo.

“Possibile che tu non voglia fare altro che allenarti?!” ululò lei.

< Io continuo a dire che se aveste ucciso subito Gero sarebbe stato meglio > pensò, incrociando le braccia.

“Potevi anche non venire!” ruggì come risposta il saiyan.

“Ho dovuto nascondermi nella navicella! Mi avresti lasciata da sola incinta!” gridò lei.

Sgranò gli occhi e ululò rabbiosa guardando il saiyan voltarsi e dirigersi verso l’uscita dalla stanza.

“Sei schizofrenico!” gridò l’azzurra, vedendo che apriva la porta. Scese giù dal letto mettendo entrambi i piedi nudi sul pavimento, si mise in piedi e rabbrividì sentendo il pavimento gelido sotto le piante scalze, alzò la gamba sinistra e la allungò facendo un passo per evitare un orsacchiotto abbandonato a terra, continuò a camminare fino a raggiungerlo.

“Mi hai capito!” gli strepitò.

Il principe dei saiyan si voltò lentamente. La afferrò per il colletto della camicia da notte, la giovane urlò divincolandosi e abbassò lo sguardo quel tanto che basto per vedersi lontana davvero troppo dal pavimento per i suoi gusti.

“Non eri invitata in questo  _viaggio_ …” sibilò lui.

“Una volta che ti ho trovato clandestina a bordo, non ti ho ammazzato non perché me ne freghi qualcosa di te, ochetta o di quel marmocchio che porti in grembo. Non m’interessa un ca**o che è figlio mio” ringhiò. Socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi nere gli brillarono di luce vermiglia.

“Ti sto tenendo solo perché un meccanico mi fa comodo, ma tira troppo la corda e come minimo ti ritrovi abbandonata su un pianeta alieno!” urlò. La terrestre deglutì, lo guardò negli occhi.

< Anni fa sognai quegli occhi senza anima, pensai di morire > rifletté. Strinse i denti digrignandoli, il suo viso divenne vermiglio.

“Io ti ho offerto ospitalità in casa mia” sibilò. Lui le appoggiò l’indice e il medio sulla fronte, entrambe le dita s’illuminarono di violaceo.

“Hai fatto il minimo, terrestre, e non ti ho certo detto io di farmi entrare nel tuo letto” disse, abbassando la voce. Le tolse la mano dal capo, la abbassò lasciandola penzolare e mise giù Bulma.

“Riparami la Gravity Room” le ordinò nuovamente.

“Vuoi continuare a scappare in eterno?” domandò lei e si massaggiò le spalle con le mani continuando a rabbrividire.

“No, voglio diventare supersaiyan. Dimostrare a tutti chi è il più forte dell’universo uccidendo quei cyborg e fare fuori Kakaroth” ribatté incolore l’uomo.

La giovane chinò il capo.

< Resterà sempre un assassino > pensò, accarezzandosi il ventre piatto.

_ “Povero animale”. La carcassa fumava ed emanava un forte odore di bruciato oltre che di uova marce. _

_ “Dannata creatura, le sta bene di essere crepata!” ribatté il saiyan. _

_ “Era uno dei gatti di mio padre” mormorò Bulma. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. _

_ "C'era proprio bisogno che lo uccidessi con una delle tue sfere di energia?" domandò e la voce le tremò. Vegeta annuì e scoppiò a ridere. _

Bulma alzò il capo e guardò Vegeta uscire dalla stanza.

“In fondo è colpa mia, che mi sono  _innamorata di un assassino_ ” bisbigliò.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftnref1)  Ho preferito inserire il vero colore di capelli di Bulma, ossia quello che avrebbe avuto nel manga. Al contrario è controverso se Vegeta abbia o no dei riflessi rossastri tra i capelli, quindi ho preferito evitare di metterlo.


End file.
